1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror including a mirror surface angle adjusting unit for adjusting an angle of a mirror holder which is fixed with a mirror.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In a prior art, there is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2005-238954 as a technology in such a field. A door mirror described in the publication includes a mirror surface angle adjusting unit for adjusting an angle of a mirror holder which is made of a resin and fixed with a mirror, the mirror surface angle adjusting unit is accommodated in a mirror body (mirror housing), and the mirror is exposed from a mirror exposure opening of the mirror body. The mirror surface angle adjusting unit can adjust the mirror to an arbitrary angle by driving of two motors at inside thereof, and is fixed to the mirror body by screws from a side of the mirror exposure opening of the mirror body. Thereafter, the mirror surface angle adjusting unit and the mirror holder are integrated by insertion of claw portions provided at a back face of the mirror holder to groove portions of a pivot plate of the mirror surface angle adjusting unit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2005-238954